Bittersweet nightmare
by Busybee 123
Summary: Natalie has a night-mare, Can Dan help her out? AU... OOC.


_Author note- this is an AU, this story has nothing to with the 39 Clues. I only own two characters. Dan and Natalie are 16 years old. _

_Angelina- Natalie's older sister. _

_Chris- Dan's older brother._

_But anyway, moving on. _

_Enjoy the story._

Natalie's POV

I walked home from Angelina's house. She had to show me some new shoes. They were actually really cool. I hoped Chris won the science fair this year. As I strolled down the street, I saw kids running into the street. They were all cheering for some reason, one girl walked over to me with wavy blonde hair.

''Kill the beast'', she said, with her fist in the air. ''Okay then''. I said confused as she walked away. I walked little further. There was a huge crowd in a huge park, there I saw Dan. I ran and didn't stop. Dan was thrown on the ground and beaten. After the people stopped beating him, he stood up.

''Dan''. I screamed, and tried to get to him. I pushed through the crowd. But a man held me back.

''Don't go near him, child, he's evil''. I shook my head and he loosened his grip. I ran into Dan's arms.

''What are you doing here''? He asked, his breathing was heavy. He hugged me tightly. ''I was coming from Angels''. I said, burying my head into his shoulder.

''They know you're a werewolf, don't they''? I asked. He nodded, I felt my heart breaking. I could feel everyone staring at us, but I didn't care. I knew this would happen, but not this soon. I lifted my head to stare into his soft chocolate brown eyes, I love so much. '' Everything is going to be okay, I promise''. He said as he ran his fingers through my long brown hair. I leaned in and kissed him, he pulled me closer as my hands rested on his chest. We stood there for a few minutes, not wanted to pull away, but hate having to. Once we pulled away. He pressed his forehead against mine.

''You need to get out of here''. Dan said sternly.

''No, I'm not leaving you're here by yourself''. I told him. Dan sighed, I knew what that meant, and I was making this harder for him.

''I love you''. I said softly, kissing his nose. He smiled.

''Love you too''. He said. But as he said it, he was looking at something else. Then the man I saw before grabbed and pulled me away from him.

''What are you doing, let me go''. I cried. I saw people aiming their guns at him.

''Stop! Please''. I pleaded. But no one listened.

I closed my eyes to hear gun shots and Dan's screams. It felt I was getting shot in the heart myself. How could people be so cruel? People cheered and laughed. Soon my hands were loose.

''It's over''. The man said and walked away. I ran over to Dan and crumpled to my knees. His shirt was torn with bullets and had blood stains, wounds everywhere. I was pretty sure he was dead. I laid down on top of him. My hands clung to his torn shirt. There was no way he could have survived that.

''Hey''. A weak voice I never I thought I'd hear again.

''Dan''. I said holding back my tears. He smiled through his pain and grabbed my hand.

''I thought you were dead''. I said.

''Well, not yet''. He said.

I caressed his cheeks gently,'' I love you so much''. I said, pecking his lips with a kiss.

''I love you more''. He said. We just laid there. I kissed his fingers and his forehead, trying to ease the pain.

''Tell Chris, he did a great job as my brother''. He gasped.

'' I will''. I said.

''You're trying so hard not to cry''. He told me.

''How did you know that''? I said.

''I could see it in your eyes''. He said, Go ahead.

I completely broke down. I cried into his shoulder, as he rubbed my back. I let all my feelings out. I never felt so much sadness in my life.

''Shh'', He said softly, his voice soothing. I started to calm down. He kissed my forehead. I was quiet for a few minutes.

''Dan''. I said.

No answer.

I lifted my head, his eyes were closed. I shook him hard.

''Dan, please''. I cried.

He was gone. Then everything went black.

* * *

I sat up; I assumed I was in bed. A huge lump was beside me. I picked up my pillow beside me and hit it.

''Ow. Nat, what was that for?''. He asked.

''Dan''. I asked.

''Yeah, who else would it be''. He said.

I fell out of bed; I quickly stood up and backed up against the wall.

''Nat, what's the matter''. He asked me.

''You're dead''. I told him.

''What are you talking about, did you hit your head or something''.

''No''. ''The werewolf hunters killed you''.

''Natalie, you were dreaming''.

''No, I wasn't''. I said.

Dan rolled his eyes and hugged me.

''You're not real''. I muttered into his chest. He didn't reply. Finally I gave in and hugged him back. He was warm; I could hear his heart beating. I pulled away from him and sat down on the bed. Dan was beside me.

''Prove it me''. I said.

''What''. Dan said, clearly confused.

''Prove it to me that you're real''. I said staring in his eyes.

He nodded, he leaned and our lips were connected. It was a like our first kiss all over again. It was over too soon. I knew he was real then, but I wouldn't admit it.

''Now do you believe me''? He asked.

''No''. I said, trying to hide my smile, but he saw it anyway.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him. He laid me down on the bed. His soft hands were in my hair. I caressed his chest. He pulled away, we were both breathing hard.

''Now... you... believe... me''. He said. I nodded slowly. He laid down beside me, nuzzled my head into his neck. I was tired.

''Get some rest''. He told me.

'' You're amazing, you know that''. I said.

''I know''. He said, smiling.

_Author's Note- I reuploaded this One-Shot, since I saw some mistakes. I hope it's better now. _


End file.
